


Demon and his pet

by spacedoutsoap



Series: Roosterteeth smut drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blaine's a bit shy, blaine's praise kink, chris is REALLY into it, chris is into it, demon/slave, the costumes from on the spot ep 136 make me feel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: Blaine and Chris post On The Spot: Ep. 136





	Demon and his pet

Blaine would admit that he was beyond amused by how well Chris played the role of a slave.  
Blaine kept it to himself that Chris was wearing a butt plug, one that perfectly brushed against his prostate whenever he moved. Blaine was actually surprised how good Chris was, getting up every time someone asked him to while doing the game show. He had been such a good boy for not only Blaine, but Jon.  
His cock was weeping, underwear sticky with precum. He was on his knees in Blaine's lap, pants and underwear hasty discarded as he patiently waited for Blaine to touch him.  
“You were such a good boy today.” Blaine praised, reaching his hand up to cup Chris’s balls. Chris flinched slightly, keeping his hands at his side.  
“Thank you, thank you, sir!” He whimpered, body immediately freezing at the touch in hopes he’d received more touches. Blaine smirked at the man on his lap, he had never requested him to call him sir, he’d simply started saying it as he fell into a submissive role. Blaine rolled Chris balls in his hand, enjoying the whimper that come from Chris parted lips. Slowly he ran a thumb up his cock, tracing the vein on the underside. Stopping at his slit to wipe fresh precum with his thumb. “Taste yourself, slut.” Blaine hummed as he raised his thumb to Chris lips, Chris obeyed immediately. Lips parted he sucked on his fingers.  
Blaine began jerking him off at a fast, sudden pace that caught Chris off guard, gasping and pulling away from his fingers and hands jerking forwards to brace himself, before immediately putting them back at his side, whimpering. Hips carefully moving in pace with Blaine's hand.  
The way his entire body trembled signaled he was close, the suddenly lower pants and grunts were gorgeous notes sung for Blanes ears. He couldn’t help but stop at the base of the twitching cock and squeezing. Chris whimpered,  
“No, no please i’m so close- please bla- Sir! Please please please!” He kept trying to thrust into Blaine's hand, but he placed his other on his hip. And gripped him to be still.  
“Color?” Blaine said with an amused smirk, Chris face looked crestfallen,  
“Green, god green Blaine. Blaine please I've been hard for over an hour stop teas-” Blaine brought back the jerking motion, twisting his wrist at the top. Free hand running up and down Chris chest, feeling his breathing and twitching muscles.  
“Si- Sir- Blaine! Yes Blaine yes!” Chris came in long treadles, hips snapping forwards with renewed vigor. He panted and screwed his eyes shut in pure bliss while Blaine kept a grip on his shoulder in order to prevent him from collapsing.  
Blaine watched as his friend slowly came back after the orgasm. Blaine didn’t realize he was smiling until Chris eyes met his, and Chris quickly turned away with a deep blush going across his face.  
“Shit- came all over your shirt.” Blaine glanced at his shirt, and sure enough, there was several splatters of jizz. Blaine shrugged,  
“You could always clean it up, if it would make you feel better.” Chris peered at him with wide eyes, head low. “Color?” Blaine asked, and Chris began nodding.  
“Green, do you want me to- you?” Chris shifted, and unceremoniously reached down to squeeze Blaine's bulge. Blaine gulped.  
“We’ll see if you’ve earned it, get to cleaning.” He pulled his shaking hands away, allowing Chris to slip down to the floor between his legs. Chris got to work sucking and licking up his own cum on Blaine's shirt. Blaine tries not to squirm as he feels his friends tongue and mouth prodding and licking his chest through his shirt. Chris looked up with him, eyes locking with Blaine's. Blaine's breath catches as Chris grins, kissing down Blaine's front and stopping just above his pants.  
“Color?” Chris whispers. Blaine tenses and hesitates, before nodding.  
“Shit- green. Yes please.” Blaine's toes curl when Chris plants a kiss on the outside of his bulge. Blaine bit his fist as Chris sucked on the outside of his pants.  
“Is it okay if i...?” Chris asked, hot breath on Blaine's now wet pants.  
“Yeah fuck dude just- don’t hurt yourself.” Blaine huffed, Chris playfully pouted.  
“I thought we we’re doing a careless demon and his slave boy?” Blaine groaned and Chris started undoing his pants.  
“That was un- fuck. - Until I remember the last time where you literally hurt yourself trying to suck my dick.” Blaine smirked down at him.  
“Shut UP.” Chris muttered. And he did just that watching Chris putting his lips on the head of Blaine's swollen dick. Blaine swallowed, melting into the chair as Chris continued to suck on the tip. Chris worked the rest of his dick free, holding it by the base to make it easier for him to work his mouth down. Nose touching Blaine’s pubic hair. Blaine whimpered and resisted the need to thrust up into Chris’s mouth. Chris chuckled around his dick, vibrations crawling straight up his spine.  
“Chris- Chris please!” Blaine whined, fingers carefully running through his own hair. Chris slowly popped of Blaine's dick, trailing saliva. He was grinning,  
“Blaine you’re such a softy.” Chris started jerking off Blaine as he spoke, savoring every look Blaine made. “You look so handsome from down here, even with your face smeared with red paint.” Blaine moaned in response to the compliment, hips bucking into Chris’s movements.  
“God-” Blaine gasped, grabbing Chris’s shoulder. “Chris- Chris- fuck-” Blaine began moaning.  
“Do it, cum.” Chris was grinning ear to ear. Blaine came with a loud groan, spurting onto Chris’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> >;3c


End file.
